Beginning of the End
by xXTwilight-WarriorXx
Summary: What if the Decepticons won the war? What if the humans were enslaved by the Decepticons? What if this is beginning of the end...
1. The Final Battle Part 1

_**What if the Decepticons won the war? What if the Earth was enslaved by the Decepticons? What if this is beginning of the end...**_

**[] Before we begin: WARNING, THERE ARE SPOILERS OF THE THIRD MOVIE IN THIS FANFIC. Especially in the first chapter. Don't read if you haven't seen it yet.**

**And another few small warnings/notes: **

**-First of all, I plan on having a lot of humans in this story, but also a lot of Decepticons. Barely any Autobots, I'm afraid. So if you can't handle multiple original characters (which I'll try to develop well), then I don't recommend reading this.**

**-Secondly, the first chapter will be pretty much parts of the third movie, just written down by me. And slightly changed because I'm changing the ending, obviously. The second chapter will be all my imagination, with some small references to the movie. Third chapter will be completely different.**

**-Last but not least: I warn for various character deaths and 'gory' Transformers battles.**

**I'm sorry for the people who follow my other stories which are paused, or Destined to Betray. I know I should spend more time on continuing then, but I just couldn't get this idea out of my head and had to write it out! I'll try: no more new fanfics after this, just finishing the others. **

**Enjoy![]**

* * *

"I'm going." Sam had said back at the base, when he was still sure of everything. They even asked if he was sure about it, and he completely was, saying she had done nothing but try to help him. He would be with her again in fifteen hours!

Epps had offered his help. He still had some NEST friends out there to help the brave Witwicky out. Sam didn't understand at first, but Robert Epps explained he wanted to take revenge on the Decepticons as well.

And so they went together, completely sure of the plan. Yet when they finally reached Chicago...

_"This is a national emergency broadcast." _The radio spoke to them, as they saw the whole city in ruins. Decepticon warships hovered above the city... Humans were running to safe their lifes, telling them to go back, that they didn't want to go in. And some were weeping for their lost families.

Epps was amazed and shocked at the same time.

_"Chicago has suffered a massive attack." _The broadcast went on, but it was obvious what had happened to them.

"Wrong way! Get out of here! Go back!" A man called after them, as they drove towards the city. Explosions were everywhere... And the city itself was pretty dark in the early morning light, along with the smoke that filled the air.

They quickly stopped the car when they were at the edge of the city, about to enter. Robert Epps and Sam Witwicky got out, along with the other retired NEST soldiers. Humans were still running away, and Sam was starting to doubt his own plan. Epps ran forward and climbed on a small mound of a destroyed building.

A sound caught their ears. Jets!... Although they were immediately shot down by the enemy Fighters...

Sam's breathing got heavy. Yes, he was afraid. But so was everyone.

"My God." Epps spoke as he saw it happen.

"We came here to find her in the middle of all that?" Another spoke, barely believing it. "Are we really going out there, Epps?"

"I'm not going in there." Spoke the more fat guy, meaning it. He wouldn't go in there for all the money of the world!

Epps didn't have to think long before concluding: "No one's going in."

"I am." Sam spoke, barely believing it himself. "With or without you, I'll find her." Carly meant the world to him.

"You're gonna get yourself killed, Sam. Is that what you want?" Epps asked him, barely believing the boy as well, but knowing Witwicky was crazy enough to do it. "Is that what you want?! You came all the way out here to get yourself killed? Huh?" This boy really needed someone to talk a little sense into him! He grabbed Sam, as he seemed to ignore what he said, and turned him around. "Listen to what I'm saying.-" Epps got cut off by Witwicky: "She's here because of me. Do you understand?" He then continued to walk off into the city.

"Listen, if you go in this building, that's if she's even still alive, there's no way you're gonna be able to reach her!" Epps couldn't understand Sam didn't see that!

Sam turned around, now pretty angry at Epps for suddenly trying to stop him. "What do you suggest I do?"

"It's over." Epps stated, finding it hard to actually admit to it being the soldier he was. "I'm sorry, but it's over."

Sam refused to believe that. "No."

"Wow! Incoming!" One of the soldiers in the team shouted as he prepared his gun at the sight of a small Decepticon ship coming their way.

It began to shoot at the sight of humans. The soldiers didn't seem to be the only ones there. A group of inhabitants of the city began to run at the sight of the ship as well! Unfortunately, unlike the ex-soldier team, they didn't make it and got hit by a shot that disolved their whole body. Only bones were what was left of them.

Epps and Sam somehow got themselves underneath the ship while running away, being pushed down to the ground thanks to it. The ship turned around and flew off, just to turn around once more when it was far enough away to be able to shoot at the humans once more. He wanted them all dead.

Yet all of a sudden, something shot the ship down. A shot that seemed to come out of nowhere. The source was soon clear, as Optimus Prime walked into sight. "We will kill them all."

The Decepticon flyer was trying to get out of the ship, but he couldn't do so in time. "Wreckers, kill him." One of the race cars spoke as they Transformed. "This is going to hurt!" One of them said as they dismembered the Decepticon. "A lot." They didn't stop until the Con was dead.

"Your leaders will now understand. Decepticons will never leave your planet alone." Optimus spoke, explaining why they hadn't done anything so far. "And we needed them to believe we had gone."

Sam and Epps couldn't deny they were surprised at seeing Optimus alive.

"For today, in the name of freedom, we take the battle to them!"

* * *

Easier said that done. Although Sam had succeeded to get Carly, which almost went wrong as well as, if Bumblebee hadn't been there, he'd be dead now. Unfortunately Laserbeak had flew off before Bumblebee could kill him.

But even though Dylan Gould warned the Decepticons after that of the Autobot's presence, Epps managed to gain a small victory by contacting the base and explaining the enemy's plan.

While Lennox and his team entered the city, the group of ex-soldiers had tried to take down the control pillar, but Shockwave had noticed the humans in the building before the anyone could actually fire. Shockwave's pet, the driller bot, destroyed the building, making part of it fall down on the one next to it, and Sam, Carly, Epps and the others had to escape somehow. They eventually did, but once outside they got seperated once more...

Carly and Sam were hiding behind a bus, trying to see if it was safe to continue on their path. They had lost Epps and his friends, and had no idea how to get back to them. Suddenly, a thing transformed behind them, and it was no one less than Starscream himself.

"What a threat! You and me, alone!"

"Carly!" Sam held his girlfriend's arm, dragging her along as he made a run for it. Starscream threw the bus over, blocking their path.

"Okay. He's after me, not you." Sam spoke, pushing Carly through the bus that was laying upside down on the ground. "Run!"

Starscream was amused at this. "You can't hide, boy!" He spat out as he used his saw to cut the bus in half, attempting to kill Witwicky. Yet they got out safely and continued to run forward.

"I love it when your little insect feet try to run!" The Seeker mocked.

Carly was worried for her boyfriend, "Sam!" While Sam was worried for her, "Run!"

As Carly tried to hide behind a small wall, Sam had fallen onto the ground behind a container which Starscream crushed with his claw. "I thought you were working for us, _boy_!"

"No! Sam!" Carly screamed while Sam reached in his backpack to grab a gadget that Que had given them. He quickly found something and put it around his arm, shooting up at Starscream.

The claw that was attached to Sam's arm hit the jet's optic, making him scream in agony. "My eye!"

He tried to get it out, but was panicking too much to actually be able to. Sam was thrown around as he was now attached to the huge Cybertronian, and was screaming as well. Not in agony, but because he was afraid to hit anything with how rough Starscream was being.

The Seeker tried to get a grip of something, but his systems seemed to be malfunctioning. He hit and kicked around, not realizing he was destroying buildings and making cars fly around. Not like he would care if he realized it.

"My eye!" He kept on screaming, not being able to release himself from the claw.

"Target the Decepticon!" Lennox ordered his team of NEST soldiers, who had their guns all prepared. They took their positions, but couldn't get a good shot as the robot was moving so fast, and they couldn't risk hitting the human boy.

Sam was being thrown into a building, which seemed like a dry cleaners. People were hiding in there, but Sam didn't pay attention to that. He attempted to grab the bomb that Que had given them, but he was being pulled back way too quickly and couldn't reach it in time.

"Please, you've got to safe Sam!" Carly yelled at Lennox, who asked her: "What the hell is he doing?" It looked as if he tried to kill himself.

Starscream was being targeted now by the soldiers, and began to panic even more as he couldn't defend himself without his sight!

Sam had been able to jump, and hung close to the ground as Lennox jumped on his back to try and free him. "It's on my hand. Grab the knife, the knife!" Sam screamed, also in panic. "I'm trying!" Lennox stated, adrenaline flowing through his body as well when he was trying to cut the rope.

"Knife, knife, knife, knife, knife!" Sam couldn't keep himself together anymore.

Starscream was still pulling and what not, even hitting his head against the ground to get rid of the stupid claw that the human fired at him! When that failed he got back up. "I'm gonna kick you!" He shouted at the humans in anger as he indeed tried to do so, but missed. And so, he tried to take off and fly instead, but even that wasn't working as he couldn't navigate!

"Cut, cut, cut!" Sam continued to scream at Lennox, who was trying to free both of them.

"I'm gonna kill you!" Starscream continued on as the two males finally got free. He noticed the lack of weight on his eyes, and got himself to relax a bit more. As soon as he realized Bumblebee was on his way there, he did his best to take off and fly again, which somewhat succeeded this time. For a moment, he was in the air, but as his navigation systems still weren't working without his optic and the malfunctions, he ended up crashing into the side of a building. After slipping through it for a few seconds, the Seeker came to a halt and stayed there, close to going into an emergency stasis.

While this happened, Bumblebee had been able to catch Sam and Lennox. They had reached the ground safely, but needed a moment to realize what exactly had just happened...

[-]

Wheelie and Brains had been working on another victory for the Autobots. They had succesfully taken control over a enemy vessel and were about to land in the Decepticon ship with it. Well, land... More like crash into it as they couldn't fly...

"It sucked me in, there was nothing I could do!" Wheelie complained to Brains, trying to think of an excuse for why he ruined their cover.

They both climbed out, and Brains was amazed by the ship. It was so big and confusing... "This is a total cluster..." He stated.

* * *

The NEST team was trying to get across the river, Epps and Lennox happily being reunited. Well, for as far they could be happy in that moment. Back at the base, Dutch worked on hacking into the bridge to lower it, so the team could get to the Autobots that had been captured by Soundwave and Barricade on the other side of the river.

"You're my prisoners!" The Decepticon stated, to which Que replied: "Take it easy, we surrender!"

"Get off me. Get off me!" Bumblebee shouted at the Cons, while Carly and Sam had made their way there as well, and were hiding underneath the left overs of a car.

Sentinel Prime activated the space bridge just then. "How doomed you are, Autobots. You simply fail to see, that the needs of the many outweight the needs of the few. Activating the bridge." Small blue beams erupted from the pillars, and formed around the top of the building. The space bridge was powering up.

Meanwhile, the other bridge went down for the soldiers as well, and they began to run to the other side of the water.

However, the Autobots were having problems. Barricade was restraining Bumblebee and making sure the yellow bot couldn't get away.

"Bee..." Sam mumbled to himself, seeing this happen and being worried for his Cybertronian friend. Yet as he climbed to the other side of the car to get a better look, he realized the space bridge had been activated. A large blue beam shot up into the sky, the other pillars helping in transporting Cybertron to the Earth.

"Prisoners? You're keeping prisoners?" Dylan Gould asked Soundwave, not at all bothered by what the pillars were doing right now.

"Yes..." Soundwave answered in his menacing voice.

The man didn't quite agree with that: "You need to teach them about respect. This was all business, but now it's personal. Do you understand me?"

The Decepticon let out an evil chuckle. "I understand. No prisoners, only trophies."

Que was shocked at hearing this, also a bit scared. "Bee, I think they're going to kill us."

"Your time is up." Soundwave stated, pushing Que forward. "Wait, wait, wait! We surrendered! We're your prisoners!" The Einstein look-a-like spoke, trying to make the Decepticons change their minds.

"Move it!" His enemy countered, continuing to push him. "Can't we talk this out?" Que kept on trying. "We're all a bunch of good chaps! I mean you no..." He couldn't finish talking as he was shot in his shoulder by another one that had already readied his weapon. Sam flinched at seeing this, feeling sorry for the guy as he fell to the ground. "Why did you..." Another shot was being fired at his backside, piercing his neck and thus killing him.

Bumblebee lowered his arms, glancing down at the ground in sadness. "Goodbye, my old friend." He spoke as suddenly a claw was placed on his shoulder, pushing him forward as well. "You're mine now." Soundwave spoke as he continued to push and drag the yellow Camaro who tried to struggle and free himself. "Get off me!"

Sam watched in horror. "I got to help him." "What?!" Carly asked him, thinking he couldn't mean that. "What are you doing?" "I got to help him." Same spoke again, more to himself. "Sam, you can't help him!" Carly didn't like it, but it was true. The boy tried to make the second bomb he had to work, but it was lost to him. He stared at it in disbelief before throwing it against the ground in frustration, and turning back to look at Bumblebee.

"Turn around!" Soundwave stated, pushing the Autobot once more. Bumblebee knew Sam was watching, and couldn't help but look even sadder because of that. Their faces showed how afraid they were for their friend's life.

"We... We gave 'em a hell of a run." Bee's radio spoke as Soundwave powered up his weapon behind him.

A tear left Sam's eye as he watched Bumblebee's probable execution. Until everyone got distracted by an odd sound. They looked up, just to see Decepticon ships fall out of the sky. Bumblebee used this distraction to hit Soundwave against the head, and kick the Con as well. Soundwave tried to fight back, firing his weapon, but the scout was very good at dodging those bullets and shot back at the Decepticon.

One of the big ships began to float down towards the ground, being ripped apart from the inside by Brains and Wheelie.

The captured Autobots took this opportunity to fight back. Bumblebee jumped on one's back, shooting it in the head, then began shooting at Soundwave. They had a short battle, but Soundwave drove off before anyone had really won. Bumblebee didn't understand why, and wanted to follow the Decepticon, then noticed the big ship coming down in the river.

_**"Decepticons, carry out the plan." **_Megatron spoke through his comm-link to all Decepticons, except for Sentinel Prime.

* * *

**[] Longest chapter ever for me, so far... It seems. I hope you liked it, and well, aren't angry at me for changing the plot. :P **

**Please tell me if you like the idea, and critique and ideas are always appreciated. (Although that's kind of hard right now, because the story won't really begin until chapter 3.) []**


	2. The Final Battle Part 2

The Autobots and soldiers were perplexed to see the Decepticons gather around the tower with the control pillar. Even Sentinel Prime was a bit surprised, "You weren't supposed to come here..." He stated, realizing already that Megatron was up to something that wasn't discussed with him.

The Decepticon leader himself, however, was nowhere to be seen.

"_**Decepticons, in position." **_Shockwave reported through the comm-link to inform Megatron.

Optimus Prime watched the group of Decepticons, realizing it'd be hard to get to the pillar now. Especially with the small Fighters surrounding the tower to protect it from gunshots, and Sentinel Prime on top of it, looking quite angry and betrayed. That was the fate he would have to suffer for working with the Decepticons.

Lennox and Epps came running with their group of soldiers towards the group of Autobots as well, glancing up at the tower. "That is a crapload of evil robots..." Epps stated, somewhat lowering his gun in amazement. "What now?" Sam asked as he turned around to look at everyone. "Someone must have a plan."

"_**Engage the Autobots." **_

A group of Decepticons, including Shockwave, began shooting at the Autobots and ran towards where they were.

"Obviously _they_ have a plan." Lennox stated, quickly thinking up a strategy. "Snipers, get in the buildings and shoot at the eyes! The rest protects the Autobots!" He ran towards some car wrecks to take cover, and so did the others. They all aimed their weapons at the Decepticons that had now reached the them all.

Optimus Prime took on Shockwave himself, knowing the other's strenght and that he would probably be the only one able to fight him. Bumblebee and the Wreckers were close behind him, fighting the others. Ratchet was dragging Sideswipe to a safe place, as the latter was injured thanks to a missile Shockwave had fired.

Sam dragged Carly into a hiding place as well before looking up at the sky where Cybertron was quickly growing bigger.

"Missed me, Sam?" A voice behind them asked, to which Carly and Sam quickly turned around. They recognized that voice. It was Dylan. With Laserbeak next to him. "You can still surrender..." The bird spoke in a mocking voice.

Carly thought it was a good idea, and that the Autobots would safe them later on, but Sam wasn't going to surrender this easily! "Never!" He shouted, and began to run away once more, dragging Carly along. Not because he was a coward, but because he wanted her to be safe. And he knew they couldn't take on that bird. "Bee!" He screamed, getting the scout's attention.

Laserbeak chuckled and followed after them, quickly snatching Carly from the ground. She was the boy's weak spot. And Autobots couldn't hurt humans either.

"Sam!" Carly screamed as she saw herself going higher and higher. Bumblebee tried to think of a way to safe her, but there was no way to do so without her being hurt!

Dylan seemed very pleased with himself as he stepped forward, "You see now, Sam? This is why you should choose to join the winning side."

Sam let out a yell of frustration before running at Dylan, feeling ready to kill him. "If you hurt me, she will die." Dylan stated matter-of-factly, which made Sam stop right in his tracks. He glanced up at where Carly now was, seeing her being held by the hateful Decepticon bird.

[-]

Optimus Prime had been able to get past Shockwave, who was now laying severely damaged on the ground. He fought past any Decepticons that got in his way, which were surprisingly not that many, until he reached the tower. "Sentinel, deactive the pillar!" He shouted up at the red former Autobot. Perhaps his teacher would still change sides now...

Yet that was a lost hope. Sentinal made his way down to Optimus, weapons ready in his hands. "And give up Cybertron? You are so blind, Optimus." And swung his blade forward at his former apprentice. Optimus quickly blocked it with one of his own blades, then attempted to kick Sentinel, who dodged just in time.

"_**Sentinel Prime has engaged Optimus Prime." **_Soundwave reported to Megatron as he watched the battle from a short distance.

"_**Good." **_Megatron was pleased to hear that. But where was Starscream to do his part of the job?

[-]

"Let me get back in the fight already! I'm fine, Ratchet!" Sideswipe complained to the medic who was working as fast as he could.

"Lay still. Some of your vital parts are damaged!" Ratchet replied annoyed as he was working on the Bot.

"But they need me!" Sideswipe couldn't stand the fact everyone was fighting and he had to sit here and do nothing but wait. It felt as if he was letting them all down.

"You can go back as soon as I am finished!" Ratchet said, hoping no one would find them here and destroy Sideswipe now he was in such a fragile position. His chestplate had been destroyed and so his spark was exposed. The medic had to find a solution to that. A spark was an easy target without the chestplate.

[-]

After a long battle that had quickly moved to one of the bridges around Chicago, Sentinel was gaining the upperhand in the fight, having been able to cut off one of Optimus' arms already and having the leader of the Autobots laying before him on the floor. This was all Megatron needed, having planned it all out. He ran out of hiding, and shot Sentinel Prime in the back multiple times, then grabbed him as he was close enough, throwing the red bot against the side of the bridge they were on. Megatron added a few hard kicks before dragging Sentinel back up to his feet, hitting him with his blade. As Sentinel tried to escape, Megatron quickly dug his left claw into his opponent's chest and tore his spark out, crushing it with his servos.

The body fell limply on the floor soon after, and Megatron turned to face Optimus. "Now, we need a truce. All I want is to be back in charge. Besides, who would you be without me, Prime?"

"Time to find out." Optimus stated, activating his battle mask before charging at Megatron with his blade.

[-]

Sideswipe was finally fixed, Ratchet having had to use the roof of a car to at least give his spark some protection. Not like he was able to transform right now, but Sideswipe acted as if that didn't bother him much. As long as he could get back in the fight!

"Where's Prime?" He asked Bumblebee as he helped the scout with fighting off some Cons. However, the yellow Camaro could only shrug in response, having no idea.

"He went to fight Sentinel!" Dino stated in his accent, while fighting as well. They were all growing very tired and got pretty damaged in this battle, but it was all they could do. It was odd that Soundwave and Barricade weren't trying to join the fight. Yet, at least.

"We must help him!" Sideswipe came to that conclusion as he realized Megatron wasn't here either.

A scout of Lennox' team came running their way, stating: "Sentinel has been taken down! Megatron and Optimus Prime are fighting on a bridge!" To which Lennox nodded, realizing it was becoming a very difficult fight for them.

"Wreckers, take down the pillar. Sideswipe, Bumblebee, Dino, you're with me." They would go to help Optimus.

Bumblebee objected, "But what about Sam?" His radio spoke, not having seen the boy for a bit.

Ratchet thought about it for a moment, before deciding: "Go find Sam. Make sure he's safe!" Then went off with the other two towards where the bridges were.

[-]

Optimus was fighting Megatron with one arm, but the latter was still weakened thanks to the battle they had two years ago in Egypt. It was now a fair fight again. However, they were still quite powerful, and that could be seen.

Optimus dodged Megatron's blade and attempted to kick him in the chest. At contact, Megatron was forced to take a few steps backwards to not fall over, but quickly regained himself and dodged just in time as Optimus tried to slash at him.

In the distance you could see the Autobot trio trying to make their way to their leader, but before they could reach the bridge, Barricade and Soundwave began to attack them from behind to keep them out of Megatron's fight.

Ratchet couldn't just ignore this, and turned to face the two Decepticons. They returned the fire, except for Sideswipe because he went forward to slash at the enemies.

[-]

The Wreckers fought their way through the hordes of Decepticons, not even killing all of them, just making sure they got out of their way. The pillar was their objective now, and it had to be turned off quickly, before Cybertron was completely in Earth's orbit.

As soon as they reached the tower, they began to climb up towards the control pillar, but the Fighters began to shoot at them as well. Leadfoot was hit in the back, and fell down, being clawed upon by the Decepticons and being ripped apart. He tried to struggle free, but it was too late. As the other two saw this, they were furious at the Decepticons. Roadbuster began to shoot at all the ships he saw, while Topspin jumped down to slash and shoot away at the Decepticons that dared to kill their teammate.

[-]

As Cybertron came closer and closer, Ratchet couldn't help but wonder why there were no gravity problems. Wouldn't transporing a whole planet into another solar system cause problems? Not like he had time to think about it, as Soundwave tried to hit him in the head. Ratchet was able to roll out of the way, taking a quick look at how Sideswipe was doing. That chestplate wouldn't last long. Especially not with how Barricade was punching it.

Meanwhile Optimus was starting to have problems as well. The fact that he only had one arm wasn't helping either. But he had to keep fighting. He had to safe this planet and it's people! And with that in mind, he continued to slash at Megatron, who didn't seem all that tired yet.

However, at that moment, Optimus heard someone very familiar calling out his name. It was Sam! The Prime turned around to see Laserbeak flying high up, and Sam falling down out of the sky. He quickly ran forward to catch Sam. Bumblebee then came into sight as well, seeing what had happened and that Megatron was attempting to shoot their leader in the back! The Camaro quickly transformed back into his bipedal form, and took the hit for Optimus. He was thrown back against Prime's body, making them both fall down to the ground.

Sam quickly noticed this and as soon as Optimus had let go of him and he was safely back on the ground, he stated: "Get up, Optimus. Get up!"

Bumblebee was kicked to the side by Megatron, who couldn't care less about the scout right now. Optimus tried to get up, but Megatron pushed him back down with his foot. "This is my planet... I have won, Optimus." And with that, he shot the respected Autobot leader in his back multiple times, eventually through the spark as well.

Sam and Bumblebee watched in horror, and so did the other three that had actually planned on helping their leader, not watching him... being offlined.

Yet not too long before it happened they were forced to surrender, as Sideswipe's chestplate had given up and if they didn't surrender, they'd lose their friend. That was why they hadn't been able to help. Now... they had lost their leader, their teacher... Their family.

The light in Optimus Prime's eyes disappeared, as Megatron laughed. They had indeed won. The Autobots and humans would be captured and enslaved, Optimus was dead, and Cybertron was fully transported, ready to be restored under his rule.

"All hail Megatron."

* * *

**[] Guys, you don't want to know how bad I feel about killing Optimus. D: Sorry for all his fans. :'c And Leadfoot, too... I couldn't bear it to kill off anyone else like Sideswipe, Ratchet, Dino... So I let them live, even if I barely know anything about Sides and Dino/Mirage.**

**Although I'm not saying no one will come back later on... Everything is possible. :3**

**[Edit:] Because it seems some people take really bad to it, I'll spoil the fact Optimus will be back later. Realize he's not missing anything vital so he CAN be revived. I won't say why or what yet, though.**

**Also, the next chapter will be very different... As it will be some time after this when the humans are enslaved. I will just write it like how I imagined all of it. (Although it might be a bit like in Terminator Salvation or anything like that...) **

**Anyway, tell me if you like the fic, and if you like the idea of it. Critique and ideas are always welcome!**

**P.S. Yes, I know my writing was a bit rushed... I just wanted to get this out of the way to start the actual story.[]**


	3. World Domination

**[] While writing this, I listened to Linkin Park – Iridescent... It added emotion, so I suggest you listen to it while reading this chapter. []**

* * *

The attack on Earth began. As the world leaders did not want to give up their power to the Decepticons, Megatron decided they had to take it with force. And so they did. First they spreaded through America, enslaving all people who lived their. Most of it became a huge prison, while the surroundings were heavily guarded. America would be the Decepticon's main city for now.

They then went on to Canada and the rest of South America. Yes, the armies did try to resist, but after huge battles the alien robots still proved stronger.

Australia was next, to which Europe followed...

* * *

"Dude, you gotta see this!" Skylar stated as he dragged his friend to the television screen. New images were being shown of the attack on Australia. "They think Europe's next, man!"

Alex didn't reply, but he was already aware about the third world war going on, this time the Earth being at war with some kind of aliens, as they were called, instead of wars between countries. It had all happened so fast. America had been taken within days, the rest following in the next two weeks. He thought himself lucky for going to visit his friend just before the attack, but now the battle was coming here as well.

Sterre slowly paced into the living room, glancing up at the two boys of which one was her brother. "What's going on?..." Her fearful voice asked.

"Nothing, Sterre, go back to bed." Alex replied coldly, not liking the fact she had to bother him right now.

The girl, however, did not listen. "But brother! Mom and dad were still in America at the time and... and Cynthia isn't back yet!" She complained, being worried for all of them.

"You can't help them." Alex glared at the girl, who immediately gave a small nod out of fear of his gaze, and stumbled back towards the stairs. However, a sound caught her ears just then. "That didn't sound like a car crash..." More like an explosion.

Skylar had heard it, too. "They're here! They're here!" He ran towards the window, seeing big foreign ships hovering in the sky above Paris.

"...Shit!" Alex said, as he glanced around. They wouldn't be safe here, but where could they go?

The doorbell rang. Sterre raced to the front of the house, even though Skylar and Alex tried to stop her. They failed. She was already there and had gladly opened it.

"Cynthia!" The girl exclaimed happily as she jumped up to hug her older sister.

"Alex, you there?" The brunette asked, completely ignoring the younger girl.

The two boys walked towards the front door, Alex nodding at Cynthia.

The tall female seemed completely out of breath as she stepped inside the house, closing the door behind her. "There's nowhere to hide... I've seen the city."

"Yes, there is!" Skylar replied, randomly grinning while saying that. All of them gave him a confused look.

"What do you mean?" Alex asked his friend, his voice sounding surprised.

"Dude, I've been preparing for something like this for years!" He began to lead them towards his bedroom that was in the back of the house.

"Preparing for this?" Cynthia asked, now completely sure that friend of her brother was crazy. She had always thought of him like that, but this was the ultimate prove. Who the hell would plan for an alien invasion?

Skylar gave an eager nod as he removed a piece of carpet, revealing some sort of hatch. As he opened it, they could see nothing but darkness.

Sterre grinned at seeing this. A secret chamber! Who would've thought! Without warning anyone, she went over to it, and after finding a ladder, climbed down into the darkness. Because there couldn't be anything dangerous down there, right?

Skylar laughed as he grabbed a flashlight to shine down for Sterre so she could see where she was going. The secret room wasn't very deep, but deep enough to give them some protection.

"This looks like one of those hidden rooms they used throughout history." Cynthia stated, being somewhat fascinated by it.

Before Skylar could react to it, however, another explosion was heard, this one terribly close to their house.

"Get down there already!" Alex told the other two as Sterre had reached the floor.

Skylar shoke his head, "You first. I know how to close this thing!"

Rolling her eyes at the guys, Cynthia climbed down as well, noticing Alex had followed without argument. Now that's a first... She chuckled to herself, glancing around the place. Sterre had already found the lightswitch, meaning they could now have a better look at the room. In the far left corner there was a bed, with a bookcase standing next to it. Then in the right corner there seemed to be a fridge. The rest of the shelves that stood against the walls were filled with mostly candles, some food, and few weapons. In the middle of the room was an old couch and a small table.

"This place is amazing!" Sterre said as she jumped on the bed.

"Why make such a room, though?" Alex gave his friend a confused look, being curious as to what Skylar was thinking when placing all that stuff down here. Especially when taking guns! Wasn't that illegal in this part of the world?

The other boy shrugged, "I was expecting a zombie attack, or the end of the world in 2012! But the robots kind of... won. They took the world first." He shrugged and searched for the matches. They were hidden under the bed's pillow. As soon as he had them, he took a few candles and lit them, in case the electricity would fail them.

Cynthia placed herself on the couch, groaning. "Tell me you at least have a radio..." They needed to be able to contact people.

"Of course! I'm not so stupid to not get one!" Skylar grinned and went to search in the shelves for it.

Sterre let out a peeping noise out of fear as she began to hear more sounds. At first it seemed like there were heavy footsteps, accompanied by gunshots. Then she heard cracking noises and what not. "Ale... tell me we're safe here..." Her excitmenent was suddenly gone completely.

Her big brother sighed and walked over to the bed, placing himself next to her. "We are, Sterre." He reluctantly wrapped one of his arms around her, pulling the girl into a hug. Even he was a bit afraid, but he wouldn't admit it.

The sounds were only getting louder, and they could all hear the house crumble. Sterre held her brother tightly and buried her face in his shoulder, trying to keep in her tears. "Mom... dad..." They were still out there, somewhere...

"Found it!" Skylar stated, not seeming to be very bothered by everything. Cynthia was keeping herself together as well. "Good."

More footsteps were heard, this time right above them, and the lights in the room indeed flickered then failed.

Sterre started sobbing as she stayed with her brother. "We're safe. They don't know we're here..." Alex assured her, softly petting the girl's head.

Cynthia glanced at the two. Never had any of them been so close together, but now... Skylar looked at the duo as well. "That's true family..."

* * *

"_**Shockwave reporting to Megatron. Paris, Belgium, the Netherlands and Germany are taken." **_A certain bot spoke through the comm-link as he observed the ruined city before him. Not too far away, humans were being put into airplanes that would transport them towards the Decepticon's main base on Earth, where they would be selected for specific kinds of jobs.

"_**Good... Continue as planned." **_Megatron's voice replied. The humans couldn't stop them...

* * *

A few hours later, when the noises had disappeared, Alex softly pushed Sterre backwards so he could look at her. "Go get some sleep..." He spoke, his voice merely a whisper. The girl nodded slowly. Alex stood, so she could crawl under the covers. She did so, and he was kind enough to tuck her in as well.

When he was sure Sterre wouldn't complain any more, he walked over to the other three who were sitting on the couch. They seemed to be fudging with the radio for already a while...

"Perhaps if you do this..." Cynthia said, doing something. The radio turned on, and the first thing they heard was something in a completely different language.

Skylar got excited and took the microphone that was attached to it. "Hello, is somebody there?"

_~"Hello?"~_ The radio spoke back.

"We hear you." Skylar spoke. "Where are you?"

The woman on the other side seemed to be panicking. _~"We're in Spain, the robots are attacking!"~ _

Alex gulped at that. It wasn't like the humans hadn't tried to prepare for all this, but it seemed like not even the army could kill the aliens.

_~"Hello? You still there?! Hel-"~ _The signal was cut off for some reason.

Cynthia sighed. "So much for that idea."

"We have to keep it on. Perhaps there are more survivors!" Skylar explained, perhaps sounding a bit too happy for the situation.

Alex couldn't stand it at this moment, "Like there's anyone else out there that actually built a safe room for if zombies attack!"

"They simply weren't smart enough to think of it!" His friend held his nose high. They could show a little more appreciation for the fact he saved them!

Alex let out a scream of frustration. Not just because the other was being arrogant and didn't seem to care at all what was happening, but because he was worried for everyone. He hit the table with his fist.

"Guys..." Sterre peeped, looking at them.

Cynthia frowned at the two boys. "Sterre is right, we shouldn't fight." And so she stood up and began to walk towards the ladder.

"Where do you think you're going?!" Alex inquired, more out of worry than real anger.

While climbing up, she replied: "See what the outside looks like." If they could even get out... She tried to push the hatch open, but it didn't even budge.

Skylar walked over to the ladder as well, revealing a rope. "You have to pull it open! Because of the rubble covering it!"

Rolling her eyes, Cynthia jumped down and took a few steps back, to which Skylar pulled the hatch open. A few wooden planks fell down, and a lot of dust.

The three of them glanced up. "We'll never get out of here..." Alex grouched as he fell down onto the soft dark blue couch.

"I have it all planned out!" Skylar began to assemble all kinds of tools, and started working on making a way out of there.

* * *

Few hours later, after Alex had helped his friend out and Cynthia had taken a nap, some daylight finally shined into the room.

Skylar climbed down, "Guys! I mean... girls!" He shouted happily. "We made it!"

Groaning, Cynthia looked up, immediately realizing there was light! She jumped up, still not sure what to expect of the outside world.

"Sterre?" She began, glancing around to see her little sister was still sleeping. "Sterre!"

"Wha...?" A mumble came from the girl, who had covered herself completely with the soft sheets. "I don't wanna wake up yet..."

"Let her." Alex simply stated as he showed up himself as well. "You need to see it..."

Not being able to decide what he had seen from the male's expression, Cynthia climbed up the ladder and wrestled her way through the remains of the house. As soon as she reached the top, her eyes widdened at the sight.

Everything was destroyed. The houses were now ruined, and the city in the distance seemed to be even worse.

Alex joined her up there, and so did Skylar.

"It's like one of those games... Or the Terminator or something... Everything... Destroyed." He whistled at the sight of it. "Who would've thought? Except for me then!"

Alex shoke his head and walked forward. "No robots to be seen..."

"They must have abandoned the place after they thought they had everyone." The brunette girl sighed. It was like no one but them had survived, although that couldn't be true. Aliens were powerful, but no gods...

Sterre had climbed up as well, and glanced around... "That is so weird... Are you sure we shouldn't just stay inside?"

"Smartass over there," Cynthia pointed at Skylar, "hasn't got enough food for all of us."

From a small distance, Skylar excused himself: "Hey, I thought I would have at least another year to prepare!"

With a sigh, "Now what?"

"...I don't know."

* * *

**[] Ha, hope this chapter didn't ruin it thanks to the lack of robots. :P Ehm... I have four OCs now, but as it's hard to control them all at the same time like this I will have to choose just one or two to follow all the time, and the other two be less important. You tell me who I'm going to choose! All of them are thought out already! So who is your favorite and would you like to see more? Skylar, Alex, Cynthia or Sterre? **

**In response to my reviewer, Crazybid: "Your reviews seriously made me laugh and motivated me. Thanks a lot!" **

**And to Dunk234: "Thanks for the follow and favorite!"**

**Reviews, ideas... it's all welcome and very appreciated! []**


	4. Captured

They had been walking for a while now, backpacks tightly wrapped around their shoulders, filled with as much as they could and needed. Water, food, sleeping bags, radio, their cellphones which were put on airplane mode so the robots could not track them, and of course a Sterre's favorite plushie. You wouldn't guess it, but that girl was already 13 years old, and right now, Cynthia was sure her little sister needed to grow up a bit. With that childish attitude, they would never get far.

Same went for Skylar, Cynthia did not like that guy. Took everything as some sort of joke. Like no lives were on the line. As if it didn't matter that their families died or were enslaved, whatever it was! She let out a frustrated puff as she climbed over a pile of stone, dirt, wood, and whatever else was in there.

The Eiffel tower was in sight, and it didn't seem to be standing anymore. The top had been broken off, and was laying on the once grassfield which was now completely burned.

Alex stared up at it. "..." Speechless. He knew stuff was a mess, but this really showed how bad it was. Their humanity had been taken from them. The bones and dead bodies that lay around weren't helping much either.

The small blondine, Sterre, knelt down to sit on a rock that sticked out of the 'ground'. "T-this is terrible." Her phrase for already the whole way. Those bodies... The broken houses. The smoke, fire... Everything abandoned! She was already done with the crying. No more tears could be formed. Her feet slipped over the rubble as her hands pushed her turtle plushie against her chest.

Her brother knelt down next to her, to wrap an arm around the girl's waist. "We should keep moving. There is no cover here." Where that would be, the male had no idea. Who knew when the aliens would return? Or perhaps that would be never... Maybe they would be left to die.

Skylar, on the other hand, was in a much better mood. He ran around a bit, making pictures with his phone of the ruins. "This is... amazing! Just like those games, ya know? Where you run around with zombies chasing ya! Cities in ruins! People dead! Ha! Who knew it'd happen? I did! No one else!" He grinned widely as he softly touched the top of the Eiffel tower that lay there.

He received a punch against the arm from Cynthia, and almost fell over. "What was that for?!" He groaned as he softly massaged his arm, where he had been hit. The female pointed at Sterre, who was looking quite upset.

"Oh..." Skylar had not realized this wasn't so exciting for everyone. Perhaps he was the only one who could enjoy it, but he didn't realize that either.

"We should continue on." The brunette stated as she began to move again, seeing no one else did. There was barely any sun, so it would get cold if they didn't keep on walking. Spring still had to come. They were stuck in February now. The 21st, if she was correct.

"Come." Alex pulled Sterre back onto her feet, making sure she did not fall over by the random wheel on the ground. This place was a mess. Exactly why wandering through it could be so very exhausting.

* * *

Few hours later, and lots of breaks further, they had reached a highway. Like anyone really knew what way they were going. Of course they had a compass, but that didn't do everything. North was where they were going, even if it would mean they would reach sea, eventually. It would be better than going to a hot place like Spain or Italy, or into the mountains in Austria. The normal weather they were used to would suffice better, and they heard it rained a lot in Belgium, Germany, the Netherlands, and all those countries. Rain would be good, for when their water ran out.

A gas station was still standing. Now that was a nice sight.

"We should go there for the night." Alex nodded into it's direction, to which Skylar almost freaked out. "There are always, ALWAYS survivors in gas stations. Not nice, I can tell you that!"

"Yeah, you just watch too many movies." Cynthia rolled her eyes at the statement. Would be a lot of survivors if every gas station held them.

Sterre's eyes grew wider. "People? Are there people?!" And gone she was, towards the place that seemed abandoned.

"Sterre, come back!" Alex groaned as she did not listen. When did she ever? Annoying brat... He ran after her. "It's not safe to go alone!"

Skylar let out a chuckle. "I've never seen him so worried! Geez, he must care for her more than he likes to show!" He readjusted his glasses, having had to take out his lenses a long time ago. That wouldn't be good, to have them dry in your eyes! Very painful...

That only made Cynthia shrug. "We're family, all we have left. Doesn't seem like you care much for yours."

A soft grumble. "I don't want to think about it."

"Fine."

Conversations were short between those two. They all reached the front door, which was already opened. The place was a mess as well. Food was laying around, money lay everywhere. The ground was wet from drinks and what not. Cups, keys... People had been in a hurry.

Skylar walked through the aisles, to get a better look at what they would need, while Alex began to search the place for people.

Unconciously, Sterre took a hold of Cynthia's hand... She was afraid.

* * *

Alex walked into the back of the store. Nothing. Into the toilets. Again, nothing. No people around at all. Phone didn't work, no internet either. And it was getting dark outside. He emptied the floor and prepared the beds. Nothing much, just a sleeping bag for everyone. A bit of water close as well. The radio in the middle, so they could all listen...

The girls were already packed in, and sleeping. The radio continued to make a sound of static, showing nothing or no one was around.

"Perhaps they don't dare to speak." Skylar whispered to Alex. "Ya know, cause the robots might hear?"

"Who knows..." Alex was ticking the floor with his fingers, trying to create some sort of melody. Happy, or sad... No one could really tell. Even he did not know it.

There were no lights around, just that from the moon. The boy's could not see each other's faces.

"I wonder what they look like." Skylar would never be able to shut up. "Ya know... They're big, but we didn't really get to see a picture or anything. People are killed before they can tell the story!" Exciting!

A soft groan came from Alex' lips as he made the wrong sound in his melody. This was frustrating. Where was his guitar?

Skylar lay on his back, not being able to stand the silence. "Perhaps we should go search for them. Just you and me, bro. The girls can stay here. There's plenty of food and cover!"

"You're stupid." The brown haired male saw no reason in doing that. They had escaped their doom, and now they had to search them out? No way. Besides, his sisters needed him. He continued with his ticking.

"Why? We can't just stay here and do nothing. That's not gonna help anyone!" His voice raised a bit this time.

Alex glanced into his friend's direction, even if they couldn't see each other either way. "You go ahead. I'm not leaving."

Skylar reached out for his glasses and put them on, then got up to his feet. "Fine. I thought we were friends." Footsteps of him leaving could be heard.

That took a moment to sink in, but as soon as it did, Alex jumped to his feet. "I didn't mean it like that!" No reply. "Ugh..." He hurried after the other.

Two bright green eyes opened in a sleepy way. "Wha goin on...?" Her soft and sweet voice spoke. "Nothing, go back to sleep." Cynthia turned onto her other shoulders. Like those guys would actually leave.

"Skylar, get back here!" Alex shouted as he did his best to find his friend's silhouette in this darkness. "You can't just leave on your own!"

"I am the one who prepared for this, not you!" He returned the favor of screaming, but kept his body hidden.

"It was just a joke!" Alex wouldn't admit they needed him, but... they were still friends.

"Ha, you all act as if I'm stupid! Already this whole way! Why do you wish to see the negative side of all this?"

Skylar's voice was further away now. Alex tried to find which direction to go in. "You're not stupid, just... different!"

"Dude, you said it yourself! I-" There was a noise that cut him off. A familiar noise. One he did not like. "...Shit."

Alex heard it too. And it came closer...

"Get the girls, turn of the radio! We need to hide!" Skylar ran back to the place, and went in after Alex did. Because of the darkness, they bumped into the counter. Hands tried to find their way around, while Skylar just decided to climb over it.

Now the girls were fully awake, as Cynthia had heard it as well. "What's going on?" She demanded to know.

"No time to explain!" Skylar said as he grasped the radio and turned the thing off as quickly as possible. "Hide! Somewhere! Doesn't matter where!"

The sound of the airplane now went right above their heads. It was very close.

Alex pulled Sterre underneath a table, and Cynthia went to hide inside the bathroom. Skylar didn't know where to go, and took a place behind the random couch.

A loud sound could be heard, like something big fell onto the street, and soon a few windows were shattered.

Sterre shivered somewhat, having Alex's hand before her mouth so her screams could not be heard. He held her closely, trying to make out what was happening.

Through the open doorway, he could see multiple things moving. Slowly... Like they were searching for something.

"Keep... still." He whispered as softly as possible into the small girl's ear. She gave a nod, and stared into the darkness as well, seeing less than Alex did. Her eyes weren't exactly made for this.

A robotic sort of growl came from one of the moving things, that was making his way through the doorway. Two red glowing eyes were scanning the place. He came towards the brother and sister underneath the table.

Skylar saw it happening, but he wasn't sure what to do. His gun wasn't within reach... It lay on the counter. He didn't have time to get it.

A female scream could be heard as the young girl was pulled from underneath the table.

"Sterre!"

Another claw grabbed the male, who struggled to get free. It was no use. No matter how strong he was for a human, this he could not win.

The third silhouette glanced around some more, but there were no more humans in their sight. The three left quickly, not wanting to waste time.

Sterre was crying silently as she was carried over one of the thing's shoulders, while Alex was kicking and punching the thing to let go of him.

The sounds of fighting softly faded and the jet flew off.

Skylar came out of hiding. "...They're gone..." He whispered. "...Cynthia?" Where had that one ran off to?

…

"I'm not alone, am I?" Skylar went to take his gun and hung it around his shoulder, in case something was still there.

The sound of the door opening caught his eye, and he immediately aimed at it, just to see a familiar form step out.

"...They took Alex and Sterre, didn't they?" The female spoke as she picked up a handgun from the ground.

"Yeah..." Skylar relaxed a little as he scratched the back of his head.

Cynthia began to head outside. "We need a vehicle."

"Hey, wait up!" Adventure. Something Skylar loved. He ran after her, being sure to take their two backpacks with him.

As soon as they were outside, he threw her stuff which she catched.

"There has to be a car somewhere. Or a motor cycle." The female placed the handgun in her pocket, as she had no holster.

The boy glanced around, trying to find something at all. There were a lot of damaged, broken, and exploded cars around the place. "You can drive?!"

"How hard can it be?" The brunette shrugged as she saw something that might work. "This would do."

A motorcycle placed against a wall, key still in the thing. The owner probably had no time to take it with him.

Cynthia swung her backpack around her shoulders and made herself comfortable on it. That felt good.

"Where do you want to go, anyway?" Skylar asked, perhaps a little too excited as he hopped onto the back of the thing. He took this chance to wrap his arms around the hot female. Because, admit it. Skinny brunettes with guns that drove motorcycles were the best thing out there for male gamers.

Cynthia fired up the engine, and drove off onto the long highway with lots of obstacles she had to avoid. "We're going to find those bitches and figure out their plan."

* * *

**[] It's been such a long time since I wrote on this story, thanks to my RSI, so the characters may seem slightly different than before. I got the plot moving a bit more. No one is interested in another survival story after an apocalypse. There are way too many out there, which would probably be much better than mine.**

**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, like the setting and characters, etc. Reviews, critics, ideas, tips, everything is welcome! They motivate me to keep on writing! **

**And I'm very sorry it took so long to update this story. []**


	5. Important Author's Note

**Author's note**

**[] I want opinions here! There's a much better idea for a TF fic nagging in the back of my head, and it is a post apocolyptic survival story as well, but in my opinion better and more interesting than where this is going. Also much further planned out, though it will include some more... 'special' humans. For good reasons of course. **

**I just want to be sure people won't hate me if I stop this one... ^^; I mean, you might be really curious about this now, but that other idea is so much better! It simply can't be fit into this one, either. []**


End file.
